falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Shaw High School
(interior) (basement storage room) (east) (east) }} Shaw High School is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background A modern design of a public school,Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.377-378: "'6.15 SHAW HIGH SCHOOL''' ''A modern public school structure, now in rusting ruins with a strong Super Mutant presence in the halls. Do they seem more intelligent than normal?" (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) Shaw High School has since become a super mutant encampment. In August of 2076, students at Shaw High School were receiving very low test scores. Ronald Tanner, a failed Vault-Tec salesman and current principal of Shaw High School, devised a plan to raise test scores by smuggling Mentats into the school and coercing delinquent students to distribute them to the student body in secret.Shaw High School terminal entries#Personal Entry August 2076 Principal Tanner believed that if he could raise test scores then the school district would increase the funding to the school, most of which he would then keep for himself. Tanner decided to use 5 delinquent students, one by the name of Rusty Burton,Shaw High School terminal entries#Potential Student List to distribute the Mentats initially in exchange for a longer lunch period and removal of certain permanent records.Shaw High School terminal entries#Tanner sucks Rusty later caught wind of Principal Tanner's full plan (due to an intelligence increase from taking them himself) and sought to blackmail him in exchange for half of the embezzled money.Property of R. Burton Earlier in the year, Rusty had also broken into Principal Tanner's terminal and sent a fake memo under Tanner's name to the faculty staff. The forged memo ordered all faculty to cancel all of their classes and take the week off, as well as changing the grading curve in Mr. Wellborn's history class from A through F to A through A-.[High School terminal entries#Memo from Principal Tanner [READ ONLY ]] The forged memo had obvious signs that it was not written by Principal Tanner not only because of the outrageous decisions, but also because the memo had Tanner mocking himself and even advertising Rusty Burton as homecoming king. Despite those signs, most of the faculty took the memo seriously and did not show up for work for the rest of the week. Principal Tanner was disappointed with the staff for their gullibility and docked their pay for the days they missed.Shaw High School terminal entries#Memo from Principal Tanner 3 Tanner ordered the staff to change their terminal passwords and suspended Rusty Burton from attending Mr. Wellborn's classes. Layout Upon entering the 2-story entryway, the Sole Survivor will see a hallway leading north, cafeteria to the northwest and an office to the west. Beware a patrolling super mutant upstairs to the north. First floor The office to the west has an Expert-locked door that leads to the principal's office which contains his terminal and a Master-locked closet. Further west the way is blocked by debris, so the only other room to navigate is the cafeteria. The cafeteria may house a mutant hound and his super mutant buddy, and leads to either the cafeteria basement or to the west hallway. The west hallway leads to stairs taking the Sole Survivor to the 2nd floor. Back to the north hallway, it has multiple rooms to the east - a science lab with chemistry workstation and a classroom which connects to a kitchen. At the end of the hallway are stairs leading to the 2nd floor. Second floor From the northwest staircase, the Sole Survivor starts on a small landing leading to a room with a super mutant patrolling. To the south is a long walkway leading to some classrooms with terminals and eventually a closet at the southern end. To the east lies the rest of the upstairs. From the super mutant room there is a kitchen to the south and then a cafeteria overlook to the east. From the overlook, the Sole Survivor can go further east to find the stairs leading back down or a couple of classrooms, the northern one of which contains Rusty's lunchbox. To the north is a Master-locked door (the key can be found in the principal's office or in Rusty's lunchbox) which leads to the library. Be prepared for a turret downstairs, as well as some traps and landmines. The library connects to two rooms to the west - the southern room is Novice-locked. The northern room is open and has the mini-boss for the building, as well as a steamer trunk with leveled loot and an armor workstation. Notable loot * Property of R. Burton holotape - At the Novice locked room behind the book return terminal, at the library. * Unstoppables issue #1 - In the northwest room of the school library. Go down the north corridor, up the stairs and turn right and the library is on the right. * Principal's office key can be found in Rusty's lunch, located in a classroom on the second floor, east on the local map. Opens Tanner's office as well as his desk. * If the Sole Survivor is unable to pick Master locks, the Library key can be found in Principal Tanner's desk, directly west of the main entrance behind an Expert locked door. * Six Vault-Tec lunchboxes: ** Four can be found in the cafeteria which is located in the center of the building and surrounding classrooms. ** Another two can be found on desks in classrooms on the second floor. One is on the west side, in the room with sparking wires, the other is in the only east-side classroom. * Eight overdue books: ** One upstairs on a desk on the East side of the school. ** One upstairs on a desk on the West side of the school, in the same room as the Vault-Tec lunchbox and the sparking wire. ** One on the second floor, Westside, on the floor near a locker, there is a frag mine nearby. ** One is on a toilet in the last stall of the ground-floor bathroom next to the cafeteria. ** Four are in the library, one in the main section on an overturned bookcase to the left of the book return, three more in the room where the comic book is. * The overdue book return terminal contains Mentats for 100 tokens and three other unlabeled items for five tokens each. * Super mutant light body armor - In the cafeteria against the east wall. * Super mutant chest harness - In the library to the left of the steamer trunk. * The school is an excellent source of Mentats, as a minimum of 29 boxes can be found throughout the location, 13 of which are in the locked closet in the principal's office. * Two Nuka-Cola Quantums - Both can be found laying on the floor between an angled Nuka-Cola vending machine and a green trash can in the north stairwell. Related quests * Kidnapping - A group of super mutants can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Leading by Example - Lancer Captain Kells with the Brotherhood of Steel will eventually give the player a mission where they will be showing a Brotherhood Squire how to perform a clearing. The Sole Survivor will be required to come here with the squire and kill all enemies present. * Randolph Safehouse - It is possible that this Railroad radiant quest chain sends the Sole Survivor here to clear out the hostiles. * Quartermastery - Scribe Haylen may send the Sole Survivor to locate a reflex capacitor. It is located in the steamer trunk in the same room as Unstoppables issue #1 is found in. Notes A supermutant radio broadcast can be heard in the vicinity of the school. The origin of the broadcast is a ham radio under the basement in the storage room. The hatch is located in the back left corner past the three stoves. Appearances The Shaw High School only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * It is possible to access the terminal entries on Principal Tanner's terminal from every Faculty Terminal by selecting the BACK option in the to Faculty and Staff menu. * The frame rate may be lower than normal throughout. * Random crash when exploring the area. Gallery ShawHighSchool-Office-Fallout4.jpg|Office ShawHighSchool-Principal'sOffice-Fallout4.jpg|Ronald Tanner's office with Novice locked desk ShawHighSchool-Hallway-Fallout4.jpg|Hallway ShawHighSchool-Cafeteria-Fallout4.jpg|Cafeteria ShawHighSchool-Library-Fallout4.jpg|Library, with a book return terminal ShawHighSchool-Storage-Fallout4.jpg|Storage room ShawHighSchool-Kitchen-Fallout4.jpg|Kitchen, with the hatch to the storage room to the right of the stoves ShawHighSchool-Classroom-Fallout4.jpg|Classroom ShawHighSchool-Chemistry-Fallout4.jpg|Chemistry classroom ShawHighSchool-Staffroom-Fallout4.jpg|Staffroom FO4 Shaw high school unstoppables.png|Unstoppables magazine Fo4_Principal's_office_key_Shaw_High_School.jpg|Rusty's lunch containing the Principal's office key FO4 Property of R. Burton holotape.png|Property of R. Burton References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Школа имени Шоу uk:Школа імені Шоу zh:夏烏高中